


Krank

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Isolation, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Soup
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn man auf sich allein gestellt ist. Und ... wenn man es nicht mehr ist. (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Krank

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal wieder ein Früher/Heute-Szenario, passend zur aktuellen Erkältungs- und Grippezeit ;) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

_Wenn ich könnte, würde ich liegenbleiben; so erschöpft bin ich. Unmöglich. Ich muss was gegen das Fieber holen. Der Gang durch die Stadt ist kein Vergnügen. Mein Hals tut weh und ich habe keinen Hunger. Trotzdem zwinge ich etwas herunter. Ich kann‘s mir nicht leisten, wirklich zu entkräften._

Stundenlang bleibe ich liegen, so erschöpft bin ich. Was du nicht alles tust … Du warst für mich beim Doktor und hast Suppe gekocht. Dein Essen ist abenteuerlich. Aber warm, mit Gemüse und Fleisch; und nach dem ersten Löffel läuft es ganz gut. Dann schlafe ich, und hinterher geht es mir schon besser.


End file.
